The Good Teletubbies Show
The Good Teletubbies Show is a TV Series similar to the Teletubbies (TV Series) except no violence, explosions or guns. starring Good Tinky Winky,Good Dipsy,Good Laa-Laa, Po's Good Twin and Good Noo-Noo who play in the fun Nice Teletubbyland. In some episodes, something appears from far away. The only bad thing about this series is that most UHD 4k versions are wiped a month after airing, so you only have one month to view them in their highest quality, because otherwise, you're stuck with the HD 1080p versions. It airs on CBeebies like the other and formerly PBS (until August 2008), but was later moved to Crap Network in January 2009. This show is LOVED by Arthur Read and The thing in the corner being their favorite program. This is the Teletubby show most of us grew up with. Episodes A number of 365 episodes were produced. 1.Zebra crossing light *A Zebra crossing light appears in Teletubbyland and the Teletubbies play Scrabble. 2.Tinky Winky's dance *Tinky Winky does a dance In a skirt. 3.Dipsy and the hill *Dipsy tries to climb a hill and FAILs. 4.Toast thief *Noo-Noo sucks up all the Tubby Toast. 5.Too Fast Po! *Po runs over all the Teletubbies with her scooter 6.Decorated Tinky Winky *A Decoration appears in Teletubbyland and decorates Tinky Winky's feet. 7.Busy Day *The Teletubbies watch the clouds, smell the flowers and eat Tubby Toast. 8.Little Miss Tubby *The Teletubbies act out Little Miss Muffet. 9.Funny joke *Dipsy,Tinky Winky and Po hear a funny joke and laugh but Laa-Laa doesn't find it funny. 10.Where's my scooter? *Po's Scooter goes missing but Laa-Laa brings it back. It turns out one of the GTLBs took it for a test-run, becoming an internet sensation, with OVER 9000 viewers. 11.Tubby Custard Bubbles *The Tubby Custard machine makes Tubby Custard bubbles. 12.My Wet ball *Laa-Laa accidentally throws her ball into a puddle and she sings a sad song. 13.Baa, Baa Black Sheep *Dipsy plays Baa Baa Black Sheep on the computer panel thingy. 14.This Little Teletubby *The Teletubbies play a game called This Little Teletubby. 15.Laa-Laa's Hat *Laa-Laa wears Dipsy's hat so Dipsy chases her all over the land. 16.Christmas Tree *A Christmas tree appears in Teletubbyland. 17.Traffic Light *A Traffic light appears and The Teletubbies play a stop and go game. 18.Lost Hat * Dipsy's hat gets blown away by the wind and Laa-Laa and Po find it precisely one kilometer away. 19. Friendship *The Teletubbies teach the Teletubby Land Bunnies how to be friends after watching some friends play together on that screen on Po's belly. 20. Tubby Toast Madness *Tinky Winky wants to play, but the other Teletubbies don't want to play with him. They just want to eat Tubby Toast. 21.Walking Together *Laa-Laa and Dipsy go for a walk together while Po and Tinky Winky eat Tubby Custard. 22.Playing the Drum. *The Teletubbies find a drum and bang it after watching kids playing drums on that screen on Dipsy's belly. 23. Banging on a Piano *Tinky-Winky and Po bang on a piano while Laa-Laa and Dipsy are trying to sleep. 24. The Search For Po *Tinky Winky Looks for Po all over the land, but she is hiding from him. 25.The Magic Flag *A Flag appears in Nice Teletubbyland. 26.Boo!! *Tinky Winky,Dipsy and Po play peek-a-boo with the viewer. 27.Who Spilled the Tubby Custard? *Tinky Winky discovers a trail of Tubby Custard and follows them. Along the way,Dipsy and Laa Laa follow the trail too. This episode is very popular and the most watched. 28.Happy Birthday Laa Laa! *It's Laa Laa's Birthday and she gets a new more bouncy ball. 29.Laa Laa's Song * Laa Laa sings some song and it annoys everyone. 30.Campfire Stories * The Good Teletubbies tell stories at a campfire. Category:Teletubbies Category:TV Shows Category:Good TV Shows Category:Stuff Category:Good Teletubbies Category:Teletubby TV shows Category:Teletubby TV Shows